frontier_fleet_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
USS Valkyrie History
Stardate 2390.06.28 The Launch The USS Arakov was launched from Utopia Planatia at 20:00 hours, following the crew's first mission briefing. Fleet Admiral Pete Barclay was in attendance for the launch. The crew spent the remainder of the evening settling in and getting acquainted. Stardate 2390.06.29 A Shaky Start In the early morning hours, the crew was jarred awake by phaser fire. Upon reporting to the bridge, the senior staff found their attacker to be a Ferengi vessel. The Ferengi ship was protected by an advanced shield design, making them invulnerable to the Arakov's weapons. The technology was stolen from aliens from another dimension, the Tr'wo An. The Tr'wo An quickly arrived and disabled the Ferengi vessel, and after retrieving their technology, left our dimension. The crew returned to their beds until their duty shifts began. At 0800, Ensign Leif detected a distress signal from a damaged shuttlecraft. The two occupants, Vincent Raposa and Rylie Tir, were transported to Sickbay, and the shuttle was towed into the shuttlebay. Several new crewmembers arrived, including CONN Joseph Carton, ACONN Samuel Johnathan Freeman, Counsellor Athena Mishbano and two Exchange officers, a Klingon named Darv'ot, and a Romulan named Maiek. Captain Lewald threw a welcome party in the Balcony at 1900 hours. Soon after the party began, a brawl broke out between several of the senior staff. Later that evening, Captain Lewald announced that he and Commander Sidain were stepping down, and command would be handed over to the newly promoted Captain, Rylie Tir. Stardate 2390.06.30 The End of Arakov After a evening of chaos, the USS Arakov returned to normal. After a daredevil action from the new First Officer involving a Sovereign class vessel and the Arakov in warp, a meeting was held to brief on the current mission. The crew was dismissed, only to be thrown around as the USS Arakov was forced out of warp. Claims of Romulans were quickly quashed and it was discovered that the ship was suffering a massive malfunction and would explode shortly. Evacuation took place, the USS Hardy speeding to the rescue. The Arakov was destroyed between 09:10 and 09:15. Her crew was transported on the Hardy to Starbase 23. Stardate 2390.06.30 - 2390.09.16 The Simulation After being transferred to Starbase 23, the crew of the ex- USS Arakov spent a long three months awaiting reassigment. The day finally came, however, when Captain Tir was informed of her new command. Arriving straight from the shipyards would be the Prometheus-class ship, the USS Valkryie. Before embarking on their first mission, the crew engaged in a holographic simulation. During the simulation, the Valkryie was one large holodeck, able to simulate anything the crew could do. The crew was divided up into the Invaders and the Defenders, and simulated a possible takeover of the ship. The simulation ended on 2390.09.16 at about 12:20 early in the morning. It was difficult to tell if there was a definite winner to the simulation, but it grew very explosive near the end, with a whole section being destroyed. They were briefed on the final outcome, by the new FO, Commander Harris. Stardate 2390.09.16 The Border Zone The USS Valkyrie's first mission was to observe the disarmament of two warring fleets. The Cantellans and Miklessans, who had fought over an area of space called The Border Zone, had other ideas. Each claimed the other had broken the cease fire, and a Cantellan ship made a run at the Miklessan fleet. Captain Rylie Tir fell unconsious with a mysterious illness, so Commander Harris was left in charge. He fired on the Cantellan ship that broke ranks, and sent two diplomatic teams to the commanding vessels of each ship. While Rylie was unconsious, two 3 inch tall aliens were discovered in sickbay, causing mischief. They were caught and identified by Bjorn as Nivans. The Captain regained consiousness after a few hours, and as she was arranging a meeting between the admirals of each fleet, another intruder appeared on board. This intruder was also captured, and claimed to be from a race called the J'Ohdah. While the Admirals were in conference with the Valkyrie's command staff, a small ship belonging to the Nivans was discovered hiding near one of the Valkyrie's nacelles. Soon after, another J'Ohdah attacked the Admirals in the Valkyrie conference room. The Cantellans took advantage of the Valkyrie's distraction and launched an attack on the Miklessan fleet, starting an all out battle. The second J'Ohdah intruder was caught, and the Admirals were taken to the brig to witness the interrogation of the intruders. The Nivan ship revealed the location of a J'Ohdah ship hiding among the fleet, and the actual perpetrator of the attacks the fleets attributed to each other. The J'Ohdah admitted their role in the conflict, and claimed that the Border Zone was actually their territory, and that their race was descended from both the Cantellans and the Miklessans, a fact which was confirmed by the doctor. The Admirals were given the evidence, and the Valkyrie moved on. Stardate 2390.09.17 - 2390.11.27 The Fly-By The USS Valkryie undertook several missions during this time period. They mounted a rescue mission to aid wounded Pakled whose ship was caught in a nebula that prevented use of transporters. The crew also dealt with a disaster on Taros VII, and did a lot of torpedo-dodging in the process. Stardate 2390.11.28 The Captain's Dinner Party The crew of the USS Valkryie is enroute to their next mission, a science mission that is a welcome respite from their previous endeavours. They are currently enjoying a dinner party hosted by their Captain at which many promotions have been handed out. Stardate 2390.11.28 - 2390.11.29 Q-Playground It is a dark time for the USS Valkyrie. Though the morning began smoothly, things quickly went awry as five Q took it upon themselves to wreak havoc upon the USS Valkryie. First, the First Officer was turned into a squirrel, fired out the torpedo tube, then left naked in front of his quarters. The hi-jinks continued, with engineering being turned into a beach, cruel games being played on the crew, and body switches between multiple crewmembers. Also, a kroket army, created by the Q, has been ravaging the ship, and only Bahl and Kingsor stand in its way. To make the chaos even more total, the captain was robbed of her symbiot, which in turn ended up in CSO Maiek's body. The Chief Medical Officer decided to give one of the omnipotent beings a piece of his mind, resulting in his abduction to the Q Continuum. In response, the Continuum ordered the return of the five Q, after they had repaired the damage they'd done. The Q obeyed without questioning and restored the ship to its former state, undoing all but the psychological consequences of their actions. Also, the captain's symbiot was succesfully returned to her own body after several hours of intense surgery. Stardate 2391.01.04 Dal's Birthday Party To begin the new year, 2391, the crew enjoyed a party in Guido's, hosted by Bahl, an onboard hologram. However, mid-party, the ship's new First Officer, Pierre Trudeau, arrived, firing on the vessel to test the crew. Rylie Tir was not amused. The party ended without further incident. Stardate 2391.01.05 The Discovery and The Suliban With the cheerful atmosphere of Bahl's party still fresh,, the USS Valkyrie picks up a distress signal from a small transport ship. After venturing closer, the crew discovers that the signal is fake and that the transport ship is merely a holographic illussion. At that point a large wormhole opens up out of nowhere, sucking the helpless vessel in, not only transporting them through space, but through time as well, to the year 2152. Once there, the wormhole closes without a trace, leaving the crew stranded. To make matters worse, they are welcomed by a massive fleet of Suliban Cell Ships who see the advanced Valkyrie as a nice prize from the future and open fire. A passing Starfleet vessel, the Discovery NX-03, discovers the two fighting parties and intervenes, getting involved in the conflict as well and forcing the Valkyrie to stay and fight. The end result is the severe crippling of the Discovery and the thieft of the Valkyrie's 3rd module. While Captain Tir and Dr. Dal rush to save the lives of their 22nd Centuary comrades, Commander Trudeau leads the mission to recapture their wayward module and save the lives of its crew. Battle was joined and the Suliban found themselves unable to withstand the Valkyries 2nd module attack, or the attack of Bahl and his holographic army. Forced into retreat, the Suliban left the Valkyrie crew licking their wounds and counting the damage done to their ship. Upon return to their own time the Valkyrie crew thought their trials were over, when they received shocking news: Captain Rylie Tir and Commander Pierre Trudeau were to leave the Valkyrie. Now the Valkyrie is enroute to Jupiter Station and Earth for repairs and to pick up their new Captain, their future as always, uncertain......... Stardate 2391.01.06 - 2391.01.24 The Valkyrie was ordered to travel to Jupiter Stations to repair the damage caused during a firefight with the Suliban. With the ship docked and undergoing repairs, most of the ship crew were been granted shore leave. First Officer Dal traveled to earth - causing a minor intergalactic incident in the process by accident - and, after being freed from a StarFleet cell by his new Commanding Officer, returned to the Valkyrie with the ship's new CO, Lo'ana El'Arna yilish Kin'j alej'oh xi-zo qon'il, as well as some additional recruits. By order of StarFleet Command, the Valkyrie's scheduled repairs were delayed for an unexpected urgent mission. The most critical repairs will be made before departure, minor repairs will be made en-route or when the mission is completed. At approximately 75 light years from Bajor, close to the Ferengi border lies the New Amsterdam Colony. Though originally a terran colony, it has now become the home to a large population of Betazoid colonists, Bajorans, and various other species as well. However now a group of Cardassian refugees has arrived on the planet as well, and to make matters worse they've landed close to the Bajoran colonists. Tensions are already high, and because of the two races' past history, the possibility of a bloody conflict is quite real. The New Amsterdam government implored the Federation to mediate, and as a result the USS Valkyrie was dispatched to the colony. Underway to the New Amsterdam Colony, the owner of Guido's Restaurant has decided to leave his restaurant to support his family and friends on the colony, and during his farewell party, a tragic event disrupted things: the murder of Ensign Jamai. The USS Valkyrie was also joined by Admiral Barclay, whose role in this mission will be an advisory only. Two away teams left for the colony. Lo'ana's team has left for Vrijheid, the capitol city of New Amsterdam to meet with colony officials and a Bajoran prisoner who's being accused of the murder of a Cardassian. Meanwhile, Dal's team is travelling towards the 'hot spot' to try and keep the peace, and offer medical assistance where it is required. Meanwhile, back on board there have been a series of inexplicable accidents and now even a murder since the Valkyrie's last mission, which is currently being investigated. At the same time a group of lowlifes arrives on the scene, stealing valuable equipment from the DalÂ’s away teams' shuttles, leaving them stranded. Then, sudden catastrophic earthquakes hit New Amsterdam. On the surface two shuttles from the away team are stranded and suffering from massive casualties. A major dam is about to break and Commander Dal is suddenly missing. The third shuttle returned to the ship where the Captain has not been heard from since heading for the computer core. The Valkyrie is suddenly left adrift as an intruder runs amok, and the USS Odyssey was diverted to offer assistance, but unfortunately Murphy's Law makes no favors: its transporter system started suffering from malfunctions as well. The Suliban intruder on the Valkyrie was been neutralized and both ships are slowly recovering from their technical difficulties, but the situation on the planet surface still is far from stable... Despite the arrival of the USS Odyssey, the situation on the surface of New Amsterdam continues to worsen, now that a large dam has burst, threatening to flood an entire valley and drowning a great amount of people. After a joint operation between both ships, involving a bombardment using phaser fire, disaster is averted and the colony is saved. With the planet's inexplicable geological instability subsiding as well, and the Cardassians finding acceptance after helping to assist the colonyÂ’s residents, the mission is deemed complete. Stardate 2391.01.24 - 2391.01.26 Martin Miller's condition has worsened, and the one person who can help him, his criminal cousin Paul Miller, has been captured by Betazoid security forces. The USS Valkyrie has travelled to the planet, so that Drs. Ambria and Mackenzie can use Paul Miller and the sophisticated planetside Medical facility to save Martin's life. Jamie, Martin's boyfriend, who recently graduated from Starfleet Academy has travelled to be at the bedside of his beloved. Also at the medical facility, former Captain Rylie Tir recovers from a mission gone bad. Meanwhile, the rest of the crew is either occupied with repairs to the heavily damaged USS Valkyrie, or are enjoying well-deserved shore leave. On the planet surface, Martin Miller's condition has stabilized, but his cousin Paul sees little future in remaining arrested, turning the medical facility into a hostage situation, although the attempt is thwarted by STC al'Evering. On stardate 2391.01.26, Captain Lo'ana El'arna yilish Kin'j alej'oh xi-zo qon'il called a senior staff meeting and announced that former Captain Rylie Tir would be returning. During the meeting, a two new crewmembers arrived, Ensign Jhellisa and her mate, nurse Mellani Dellaris. After the meeting and introductions, the Valkyrie set out on its latest assignment, patrolling the Romulan Neutral Zone. Stardate 2391.03.15 Although the Valkyrie's mission was uneventual for several weeks, Astrometrics officer Andromeda Jaro made a disturbing discovery while reviewing the routine sensor sweeps. After consulting with CSO Maiek, she had discovered a Borg Icosahedron vessel. Clearly damaged, and apparently lacking a cohesive collective, several independent drones of various races sent out distress signals. When the Valkyrie caught up to the vessel near an uninhabited moon, a Romulan science vessel soon decloaked, and began attacking the icosahedron. The Valkyrie was not quick enough in it's attempt to end the battle. In a final attempt to destroy their enemy, the Romulan vessel rammed the icosahedron. The two vessels, locked together from the collision, began to plummet towards the surface of the moon. As the icosahedron entered the atmosphere, the Valkyrie received a transmission from Ender Durron, the ship's former Chief of Security, who had been assimilated two months earlier. Stardate 2391.04.28 Borg & Pandora After a brief layover at Pandora Station, the Valkyrie once again got underway, having taken on new crew to fill vacancies in the conn, engineering, and science departments. The ship also received a new captain in the form of Fox D. Main, formerly of the U.S.S. Odyssey. The Valkyrie's destination is the Betreka Nebula, a nondescript dust cloud in a backwater sector of Federation space. After unconfirmed reports of Borg signals in the area, the Valkyrie has been ordered to investigate, as well as perform a scientific analysis of the nebula if possible. However, the crew found themselves with more to worry about than Borg when, mere hours after entering warp, the Valkyrie was plagued by a series of minor computer glitches. Tactical reported fluctuations in the shield grid, science reported a malfunctioning passive neutrino scanner, and Commander Maiek stated in no uncertain terms that the holodeck modesty protocols were "most definitely offline". What he saw in the holodeck, no one knows, but one thing is clear: the modesty protocols must be restored for the sake of the children on board. Stardate 2391.04.29 Many of the ship's technical difficulties were repaired through swift work by the Valkyrie's engineering department, but matters aboard the ship continued to take a turn for the worse when conflict erupted among the crew. After a heated encounter in a corridor, Ensign Majok Denton, the ship's new ACEO, and Ensign X'ok PaRel, the new acting chief science officer, challenged each other to a duel -- blunted bat'leths, Holodeck Two, 0000 hours on stardate 2391.04.30. Stardate 2391.04.30 Vanishing Act Shipboard rumour can travel faster than subspace communications, and by the time midnight came, at least half the ship knew about Denton and PaRel's impending duel. Many officers had congregated in the holodeck in order to witness the combat, although all were disappointed, and even angry, when they realized that the combatants in the arena were not the two ensigns they'd expected, but rather two holograms from a modified version of a Starfleet hand-to-hand training program designed to look like them. Secretly, in order to keep their duel private, Denton and PaRel had relocated the venue for their fight to the Valkyrie's lower shuttlebay, where the battle began in earnest at midnight. However, the duel was interrupted by Captain Main before either participant could do the other serious harm -- although both ensigns suffered severe lacerations, bruising, and broken bones, requiring an immediate trip to sickbay. As punishment, both Denton and PaRel received an official reprimand on their Starfleet records and were sentenced to work double shifts for an indefinite period. Later that morning, as the Valkyrie approached the Betreka Nebula, science and engineering decided that the best way to explore the dust cloud was by means of a shuttlecraft, which could travel through the nebula without creating as large a wake as a starship, and thereby not disrupt any eddies possibly caused by the Borg. However, in order for a shuttle to survive the crushing effects of pressure deep within the nebula, it would need to be reinforced. To that end, engineering and science hoped to enlist the aid of Miss Nasiva Lonn, one of the Valkyrie's resident ex-drones, with the hope that she would be able to provide information on Borg techniques that might help them efficiently reinforce a shuttlecraft. After discussing the plan was approved by the command team, a less-than-enthusiastic Lonn agreed to help modify the Shuttlecraft Yellowstone. The shuttlecraft was launched on schedule at 0800 hours, an proceeded into the Betreka Nebula with a three-man crew consisting of Science Officer PaRel, Engineer Gnone, and Conn Officer Schofield. Shuttle sensors detected a fluorine trail which the Yellowstone proceeded to investigate. All seemed to be going well, with no sign of a Borg presence in the nebula, when contact with the Yellowstone and its crew was suddenly lost. After careful examination of the last few seconds of telemetry from the shuttle, it was determined that there had been an explosion outside the ship moments before communications were severed. This raised the question: was the shuttle damaged, adrift, or, worse, had it been destroyed? An investigation later determined that neither had occurred. The Yellowstone had instead been shifted out of phase when a phasing cloak detonated off its bow, catching the craft in its shockwave. The cloak had been brought into the nebula for testing by the Ferengi freighter Latinum Mac, which was later discovered by the Valkyrie as it tried to leave the nebula. The Ferengi admitted to planning to sell the cloak to Orions, who they were scheduled to meet in the nebula, and Captain Main ordered their ship impounded pending a full inquiry into the matter. At the same time, sensors picked up a shuttlecraft approaching the Valkyrie, manned by Lieutenants Simon Byrne and Paige Robinson. After docking with the Valkyrie, Mr. Byrne introduced himself as the ship's new second officer, while Ms. Robinson assumed the role of the Valkyrie's new ASTC. A short while later, in a startling development, the biosigns of Engineer Gnone and Science Officer PaRel were detected aboard the Latinum Mac. The pair had apparently been phase-shifted back to normal by the Ferengi. An away team was assembled, led by Master Chief Travers, and a retrieval mission was mounted whereby PaRel and Gnone were returned to the Valkyrie -- but only after a brief firefight with a group of trigger-happy Ferengi crewmen. As a result of the hostilities, the Ferengi crew were arrested and confined to quarters aboard the Valkyrie, where they could cause no further trouble. Despite the return of PaRel and Gnone, the latter of which had suffered a serious stab wound from the Ferengi and was in a comatose state, the third member of the shuttle crew, Ensign Schofield, had yet to be brought back into phase with the "normal" universe. It was soon discovered that Schofield was alive and well aboard the Yellowstone when the ensign managed to make contact with the Valkyrie using a modified phaser pulse, which he used to convey a Morse code message. Using the Valkyrie's signal lights to send a return message, operations directed Schofield to manoeuvre the Yellowstone into the Valkyrie's shuttlebay, where the craft was then phase-shifted back to by means of an anyon sweep. With all crew members present and accounted for, and with the Latinum Mac under tow, the Valkyrie set a course for the nearest Federation starbase, G-6, where custody of the Ferengi will be transferred to the station authorities. However, the captain's decision to depart the nebula instead of waiting for the Ferengi's Orion clients to appear did not go down well with some members of the crew. Ensign Denton in particular gave voice to his belief that the Valkyrie should remain in order to apprehend the Orions -- but Captain Main seemed to have other plans. Stardate 2392.04.25 - 2392.04.27 Anticipated Announcement, Advanced Acceleration, and Atrocious Abduction. Fresh from being refitted at McKinley Station, the Valkyrie now sported a transwarp drive and was part of the new all-transwarp Frontier Fleet. Also, Commander Maiek was promoted from First Officer to Captain. His joy was short-lived, however, when he found himself whisked away to a strange place. He found himself in the company of all the other Captains in Frontier Fleet. When it was discovered that the Captain was missing, the crew of the Valkyrie turned all its energy to searching for him. While doing so, a subspace rift opened and the ship found itself being attacked by a barrage of photon torpedoes. The ship was crippled. What power they had was all directed to sustaining an anti-lepton field from the main deflector to keep the rift closed. With all the major systems down, an enterprising Orion raider decided to take advantage of the situation. The crew didnÂ’t know this, however. LtJG Emile Schofield and Ensign Anita Alvarez were chosen to take the shipÂ’s Delta Flyer out to try and close the subspace rift with an anti-lepton field. They were captured by the pirates. About this time CSO PaRel sent Klingon Ambassador Kregel toward the rift in a converted probe. (Kregel eventually came out near Pandora Station.) Schofield and Alvarez eventually escaped from the Orions, damaging their ship in the process. They wound up on a class N planet in a nearby system. The Captains had been captured by a species that lives in subspace. Apparently, Frontier FleetÂ’s transwarp drives were damaging their realm. They were released, as were the ships, and modifications were made to correct the problem. The torpedoes turned out to have been fired by another of the Frontier Fleet ships at a subspace rift that was directed at them. Stardate 2392.09.16 - 2392.09.28 Trials of the Valkryie - Part 1 With Commander Maiek reassigned, the crew of the Valkryie was en route to Pandora Station to pick up their new Captain as well as few more new crew members when they were intercepted by the USS Spire, carrying Vice Admiral Virstchotka, who had orders to place Lieutenants PaRel and Schofield under arrest and put on trial on charges related to their conduct during previous Valkyrie missions. The crew rallied around them, but to no avail at the trial, as PaRel and Schofield are found guilty and excommunicated from Starfleet. The crew continues to the starbase to pick up their new colleagues, unaware that their colleagues had been manipulated. At Pandora Station, Captain Denebris, Lieutenants Davis and T'Cal, and Ensign Foster joined the Valkyrie, and their new CO briought a new mission; a mysterious disease now inflicts the people of Te'Hari prime, and the Starfleet duckblind installation has failed with its crew all having succumbed to the same disease. It's up to the Valkryie to save the population of the planet while preserving the prime directive, and repair the installation. Meanwhile, civilians PaRel and Schofield are recruited by Starfleet Intelligence to find the real culprits behind the disease, as it appears now the trial was not all it seemed to be. Stardate 2392.10.11 - 2392.10.26 Trials of the Valkyrie - Part 2 The Valkyrie arrived at Te'Har prime, and a team lead by Commander Byrne, Doctor Mackenzie, Lieutenant Leeson, Lieutenant Finlay, and Ensign Foster was sent down to repair the duckblind installation while figuring out more about the plague that was devastating the Te'Hari race. Meanwhile, Civilians PaRel and Schofield, now using their own interpretation of Starfleet's orders, dealt in a dark underworld of crime lords and shady deals in order to obtain the information they needed. Using Canok Nor as a base of operations, they outwit the nefarious Golgoth to gain access to the true source behind the plague. They recieve help from an unexpected source; one Lance Foster, a relative of Ensign Foster on the Valkyrie. Meanwhile, while repairs are underway to the duck blind, Lieutenants T'Cal and Fletcher, and Ensign Bailey board a shuttle to get more detailed scans of the surface to help in combating the plague. Unfortunately, they get caught in an ion storm and crash, leaving the Valkyrie crew with a new dillemna of finding their missing personnel without breaking the prime directive. The stranded T'Cal and Bailey make contact with an isolated Te'Hari settlement. Lieutenants Finlay and Leeson devise personal envinronmental suits using the cloaking technology used by the duck blind to accomplish this, but their people are still missing and the plague still has to be cured. PaRel and Schofield eventually make contact with the true source of the plague - the Breen - headed up by an operative known as Gangro. Although they are briefly captured, with luck and skill they manage to escape their captors and destroy all remaning traces of the virus, although Schofield is infected with it during their raid. Meanwhile, Dr. Mackenzie found a cure for the plague, and the Valkyrie uses modified torpedoes to spread it through the planet's atmosphere, and also manage to find T'Cal and Bailey, although Lieutenant Fletcher had contracted the plague and died before he could be rescued. The plague is cured, and PaRel and Schofield rejoin the Valkyrie. Schofield is cured of the plague, and both are reinstated to their former positions (with a promotion for PaRel). Stardate 2392.11.03 - 2392.11.03 The Valkyrie crew, despite the deaths of T'Cal and Fletcher, celebrate the renewal of wedding vows for Simon and Juanita Byrne. Stardate 2393.01.17 - 2393.01.17 On Earth, during shoreleave, Lieutenant Emile Schofield and Ensign Anita Alvarez marry. Stardate 2393.02.03 - 2393.03.01 Blind Man's Arrow While in the middle of yet another routine mission better assigned to a science vessel, a call is received from Starfleet Command; the Valkyrie is to head to Qo'nos immediately, for two functions; to pick up Governor Kahl'd and transport him to the Klingon colony of Krios, and to test experimental upgrades to the transwarp drive. After a two weak trip, the Valkyrie arrived in orbit of Qo'nos. The installation upgrade is led by Dr. Athar Roque, who designed the upgrade relays. Commander PaRel attended to some personal business on the surface of his home planet (which was also visited by Lieutenant Schofield). Soon, the upgrades are finished, and the Valkyrie heads for Krios in transwarp. However, the ship dropped out of transwarp abruptly, and several key systems dropped off line, and the upgrades turned out to not be upgrades at all; the relays were but a cover for the drive to be turned into a huge feedback bomb, set to explode - and thus destroy the Valkyrie - in 10 days time. Captain Denebris ordered the evacuation of all but a splinter crew (consisting of Deneris, Leeson, Schofield, Gnone, Belinia, and Head Nurse Lang) to Krios, where a temporary settlement was to be set up until repairs to the Valkyrie were completed by the few crew members remaining on board - thus also minimizing loss of life if something went wrong during the repair process. On the planet's surface, interesting developments abounded during the crew's time on Krios, including Lieutenant Foster's attraction to one of the native Kriosians, and an incident with the local klingon garrison handled in unconventional fashion by Commander PaRel. Two days before the drive is set to explode, the Valkyrie is set under siege by Kriosians transported onboard via stolen Klingon Freighters. A call for help is sent, but with no transporters, reinforcements will be slow in coming. The few Valkyrie crew left onboard make a valiant effort to resist, but are overwhelmed and pinned in. However, the USS Odyssey arrived and sent reinforcements, and with help from the crew on the surface the Valkyrie is retaken and repaired. Stardate 2393.08.24 - 2393.08.26 Rakhari Ramboozle It's between mission time on the Valkyrie. Anita Schofield is several months pregnant, X'ok has started sparring with Captain Denebris, and the command staff wonders how to deal with the plummeting performance of Lieutenant Marcus Finlay. Their peace is shattered when a priority distress call is received from Pandora Station. The Rakhari, a normally reclusive, unaggressive race, built a large, heavily armed stealth vessel in secret, and it had gone rogue, setting a direct course for Pandora Station. The Valkyrie's orders were clear: intercept the ship and stop it at all costs. The ship had made no efforts to communicate and had received no hails. The Valkyrie made a brief stop at Pandora to drop off CMO Mackenzie, who had recieved an offer to work at Starfleet Medical, and with the recent death of her father, seemed certain to take it while the Valkyrie headed to battle. While Lieutenant Foster explored back-channel options for finding information about the rogue ship, Captain Denebris ordered a first-strike aggressive posture; given how they were outmatched, the Valkyrie could not let them fire first. They dare to go in mutil-vector assault mode, with Denebris, Lieutenant Leeson, Lieutenant Davis, and Lieutenant Master on Alpha Section; Commander PaRel commanding Beta Section with Lieutenant Schofield, Lieutenant Foster, and Lietenant Thomas, and Gamma section under the command of XO Fox (and not their new second officer, STC Leeson) with Aloysius Schofield at the helm. Eventually, the Valkyrie intercepted the Rak'hari vessel, and on the moment of engagement, Lieutenant Leeson dared to defy orders, as the Rak'hari vessel did not have weapons powered. On that advice, the Valkyrie's alpha section lowers their shields, and the Rak'hari Captain beams over to begin negotiations, claiming his vessel as the "Hidden Warrior" and claiming he and his crew is seeking aslyum and will be handing the ship over to the Fedaration. When the two Captains almost came to an agreement, other Rak'hari vessels dropped out of cloak and attacked the Valkyrie. The Valkyrie is hard pressed to defend against the Rak'hari ships, but X'ok PaRel orders Lieutenant Foster and some security personnel to take over the Hidden Warrior to use their weapons against the Rak'hari attackers. Eventually, with the help of some pirates, the attackers are repelled and the Hidden Warrior was remanded to Starfleet custody. Although there was on unhappy couple with Bridgit Mackenzie leaving for Earth, there was some happiness on the Valkyrie with Matuga finally admitting his long repressed feelings for Alex Davis, who responded in kind. ' Stardate 2393.09.23 - 2393.09.23' Captain Jeff Jalando pays a visit to X'ok PaRel on the Valkyrie, and told him that he and Mackenzie need to be together. He had seen an alternate timeline where they were not, and urged him to do what it took to win her back. Stardate 2393.10.04 - 2393.10.04 Captain Jeff Jalando paid a visit to Bridgit Mackenzie on Earth, and told her she should go back to X'ok. She is initially hesitant, but after some thinking, decides to go back to the Valkyrie to settle things, one way or another. Stardate 2394.01.12 - 2394.01.15 The Valkyrie takes a day to celebrate the wedding of Commander X'ok PaRel and Chief Medical Officer Brigit Mackenzie. The entire crew attends, along with special guest Captain Jeff Jalando of the Odyssey. Stardate 2394.03.27 While on a fact-finding mission to New Kajos, Lieutenant Hanya Jaal of Pandora Station and Lieutenant Aloysius Schofield of the USS Van Der Sar run into someone who claimed to be J'n'ala Foster. They take her onboard and (covertly) return her to Pandora Station. Stardate 2394.04.04 - 2394.05.12 It's all Fun and Games.... After yet another routine mission (does it ever start any other way?) The Valkyrie receives new orders from Starfleet command to participate in the Games of Upsylom, hosted by the Thensans. Dozens of races are invited to attend and the Valkyrie was chosen to represent the Fedaration. Despite their initial misgivings, Captain Denebris and Commander PaRel attack the games with gusto, asking all of the senior staff to participate in individual and team events if they can. Lieutenant Schofield enters a team into a boat sailing race, Matuga heads up the ship's basketball team, and SO Bruno Baxter started a Dungeons and Dragons team. The crew trained hard, and the games began on 2494.04.13 with the individual events, with the team events starting on 2494.04.27. As the crew participated in their events (including COUNS Kathryn Rose and FO PaRel in the rock climbing, OPS Alex Davis in Gymnastics, and Denebris in the poker tournament), a traitor walked amongst the crew. STC Lieutenant J'n'ala Foster had been replaced several months ago by her identical doppelganger, Ryn, who was intent on revenge. The real J'n'ala Foster, with the aid of her colleage Jaden and incoming ASTC Ensign Alexander Duster, take a runabout and head to Thensa, with the intent of dealing with Ryn themselves without alerting the Valkyrie, for fear of alerting Ryn to their presence. In the end, the Valkyrie won the overall team award, and crewmembers won or finished well in several events. Stardate 2394.11.07 - 2394.11.29 Blood Trail A familiar enemy emerges with a taste for Revenge. Out on the fringes of Federation space, Captain Denebris leads an undercover away mission to look for a missing shuttle and her crew. The mission tests the morals of everyone involved. How far would they go to get their people back, and for the missing shuttle crew, what fate awaits them in the hands of a mad scientist that seems only interested in causing pain? Rules are broken, loyalties tested, and a loved one lost. The mission turns out to be the one that changes things for the Valkyrie crew forever... Stardate 2394.12.25 - 2394.12.31 Have Yourself a Merry One Valkyrie crew member takes it upon herself to brighten the holidays with a Christmas turkey. It's all joy aboard with family and friends, and good old fashion projectile mistletoes. And even some special holiday magic to make a few wishes come true. Stardate 2395.08.28 - 2395.09.02 Jhacheyon in a Handbasket The long awaited announcement of who the next Valkyrie CO is going to be is delivered to the Valkyrie in the form of Commodore Bennek, to lead the Valkyries new diplomatic mission to investigate why the planet Jhacheyon is shifting power, and signing up with the Ferengi Alliance. Almost as soon as the away team sets foot on the surface to things go sour. As the diplomats are sheltered in a social, but very tense, diplomatic function, The Valkyrie is in orbit wrangling the Ferengi's dangerous interpretations of starfleets visit. Riots begin, and all the orbital chaos between the ships in orbit accidentally disrupts a secret movement to take the planet over from within. It seems more is afoot on innocent little Jhacheyon than anyone could have predicted. It's a mission that teaches a valuable lesson in humility to both the Federation, and to Jhacheyon, and proves to be one of their most difficult yet. Stardate 2396.01.29 - 2396.02.13 Chosen The Valkyrie is handed a joint science mission with a Klingon partnership. Their destination is a distant nebula on the far reaches of the empire, however, before even reaching their rendezvous, Captain PaRel is given another, quite different mission instead. It's a death sentence. A massive fleet is cutting it's way though the quadrant, and those that live, join them. The Klingon high council is shocked to learn the fleet they sent to stop this fleet has signed on to fly under the flag of a mysterious Chosen One, and the Valkyrie is ordered to stand against the entire fleet, alone, as Starfleet prepares for it's main offensive. The crew makes important discoveries about themselves, and each other. Allegiances are tested, and friendships broken, and loved ones lost. But the most surprising thing of all is the bearer of the title Chosen One. The Valkyrie crew meets again an old enemy, and an old friend long lost, only to lose even more. ' Stardate 2396.02.17 - 2396.02.17' When Angels Bleed The Valkyrie docks at Deep Space K7, still licking her wounds from the previous battle with the Chosen One, and immediately start organizing massive shoreleave. Lil'ana struggles to cope with the return of her foster father, and Teena Spartacus, also in need of coming to terms with recent developments, takes the Xenexian girl on leave with her to Betazed, along with the damaged Holographic entity, Alpha One. Stardate 2396.08.24 - 2396.09.02 Air The Valkyrie began a joint science mission with the Klingon ship, IKS Mek'ba in a remote part of the Empire. While waiting for the Mek'ba, the Valkyrie made an interesting discovery; a balloon, with a frozen dead man at the helm and a Borg power supply. They traced its trajectory to a gas giant, and suggested to the Mek'ba's Captain that they investigate. When they got there they discovered that something in the atmosphere dispersed their warp plasma and shut down the engines. Also, what appeared to be a gigantic arrow emerged from the planet and speared the Mek'ba. The Captain ordered Abandon Ship, and the escape pods began to descend through the atmosphere, unable to escape the planet's gravity. They soon found a layer of breathable air occupied by what could only be described as a steampunk society, made up of a mixture of indigenous species along with other people who had been stranded there over the centuries. They survived by living on airships. One of the ships stranded was an early Borg probe, which was at the center of a global conflict and in possession of one of the factions. The Valkyrie crew became involved, destroying the Borg probe and helping defeat the proto-Borg faction. The crew of the Mek'ba was able to repair their ship, and joined with the Valkyrie in the climactic battle. Stardate 2396.09.01 - 2397.07.01 The Valkyrie has ended it's previous mission, and got some R&R at Pandora station where the ship was getting some quick reparis and new supplies. Now the USS Odyssey is meeting up with the USS Valkyrie, where the crewmembers of the Valk are getting the chance to meet up with their old (and new) friends and family on both ships. Everyone is making preparations for the big wedding of Matuga Denebris and Alex Davis, but something is lurking in the shadows... Both crews are unaware, will they be in for a big surprise that both crews rather avoid? And will they even have a chance to eat a slice of the wedding cake?. Stardate 2397.07.05 The wedding of Matuga Denebris and Alexandra Denebris-Davis on Alta Minos, at Yeager Colony. Stardate 2397.07.12 - 2397.07.16 The Stuff That Nightmares Are Made Of Dr. Frederick Iverson and Dr. Edward Furgenson brought a device designed to combat the Borg to Yeager Colony, in order to have it tested by the USS Odyssey, with help from the USS Valkyrie. The first test firing produced nothing more than a flash of light that briefly filled that entire sector of space. The two scientists immediately set to work dismantling the machine to try and figure out what went wrong. Early the next morning the two ships and the colony start getting panicked reports indicating that the Borg have struck, all over the Federation, all at once. The Valkyrie goes to Pandora Station to investigate while the Odyssey tries to help the scientists get the weapon back together and functioning. The Valkyrie's investigation shows that Pandora, and the rest of the Federation, has indeed been already taken by the Borg. It appears that people just spontaneously began sprouting implants. The station's IA, Virt, sent the station logs to the Valkyrie and then ignited the self-destruct sequence. When they examined the logs they found evidence that the Borg attack had come via nanoprobes that had been deeply embedded over a long period and then activated by a signal from the collective, starting the assimilation simultaneously all over the Federation. When they returned to Alta Minos, their scanners indicated the possibility that the Odyssey had been contaminated by these nanoprobes. But the Odyssey's scanners told them that it was the Valkyrie that was infected! Both Captains felt it necessary in the end to attack the other, and the Odyssey destroyed the Valkyrie. Captain PaRel went down with the ship. That was when the Valkyrie's CMO, LtCdr. Brigit MacKenzie, returned from a medical conference on Earth on a long-range shuttle. She found the Valkyrie and Odyssey in orbit and everybody on both ships and the colony fast asleep. She also found that the colony and both ships were being robbed by Orion pirates. With the help of the shuttle's crew they disable the weapon, which actually wasn't an anti-Borg weapon but a sleep inducing device that was causing everyone to dream a common dream about a Borg invasion. The pirates were overwhelmed and arrested, along with the two rogue scientists. Stardate 2397.12.25 - 2398.01.18 Rescue From Tsynaia Christmas on a starship is an interesting event. The Valkyrie was on its way to the Delta Quadrant. The official orders were to deliver a consultant, LtCdr. Zachary Davis, to station Delta One. The real reason was to follow up leads in the disappearance of the Calhoun's captain, Dawn Summers. While everybody was celebrating the Terran holiday, the new Transwarp sensor array picked up an M-class world where none had been reported before. Upon investigating, the ship was captured in multiple tractor beams and the crew beamed to the surface, scattered across the face of the planet named Tsynaia. Tsynaia was a xenophobic world that seemed to be a mixture of state-of-the-art technology and mid-20th-century Earth. There was a puppet government, but the real power was held by a competing group of large corporations. The real power over this world seemed to be held by a shadowy entity known only as Therax. The main form of entertainment was a barbaric game known as the Fight Club, where the championship was decided in fights to the death. The current champion turned out to be none other than Dawn Summers, who apparently had her memory erased and now lived as a wild animal. One group, led by Captain PaRel, set out to try and rescue Captain Summers. The other, led by First Officer Sedonna-Shem Seraya Keelah, would attempt to get the ship back. Both groups were successful, and in the process exposed Therax to be an ancient Preservers terraforming device whose programming had become corrupted. They were able to reprogram Therax from repeatedly creating and destroying this world, to observing the current life cycle and reporting annually to the Daystrom Institute. Stardate 2398.03.30 Cdr. J'n'ala Foster and LtCdr Alexander Duster are pleased to announce the birth of triplets, a girl and two boys; Kora, Samek, and Kenneth. Cdr. Foster is on a temporary leave of absence and the couple have taken up residence in Veracruz, Mexico. Stardate 2398.12.25 - 2399.01.01 The Valkyrie had the rare privilege of spending the Christmas season in orbit of Earth. Various crew members spent the holidays with family and friends. Stardate 2399.01.01 The new mission briefing included several changes in personnel: 2O/STC Alexander Duster left for a temporary detail to Starfleet Academy; Ops chief LtCdr. Alex Denebris-Davis was named the new 2O; New arrival Lt. Bradley Mason was named STC and promoted to LtCdr.; AOps Ens. Richard Tyler was named CSO and promoted to LtJG; New arrival Ens. Melissa Kinnard was named ACSO; ACEO Ens. Natalie Harris was named CEO and promoted to LtJG: Temporary arrival Lt. Candras Kyalda was named ACMO; LtCdr. Matuga Denebris, SFI, came aboard for a temporary assignment; EMH mk. 17, commonly known as Marcus Sedecim, was replaced by EMH mk. 19; The ship also received a new Quartermaster, CPO Phillip Malkson, and a new schoolteacher, Civilian Fanny McNee. Celebrations were muted because of the new mission. The Valkyrie was being sent to investigate Betazed's secession from the Federation to join the Sident, a religious organization. Category:Fleet History